Erika Kurumi/Elise Crawford
Erika Kurumi (Elise Crawford in Glitter Force Flower Power) is one of the main characters in Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Appearance Erika has dark blue, chest-length wavy hair with bangs part down the center with two long, slightly curled strands framing her face. Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual wear consists of a dark cyan dress decorated with a yellow ribbon at the chest and long white sleeves to match the layers of white frills around the bottom. She also wears white socks and brown fashion boots. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Cure Marine has bright blue eyes and matching colored hair worn down in two thick wavy segments at the back and shorter, matching forelocks. Her outfit resembles Blossom', being a short white dress with puffed sleeves and a dark blue at the chest with a heart-shaped gem on a silver base to match the choker and waist strap with two, pale blue flowers and the heart perfume attached to it. The skirt is in two petal layers, the top white, the bottom blue. On each wrist is a dark blue ribbon with a small pale blue flower attached to it, and white ruffled material. Included are short blue boots with pale blue toe, heel, buttons, and flower sewn to the dark blue ribbon wrapped around the large white cuff. She also gains above white thigh-high stockings and a pair of blue flower shaped earrings. On the top of her head is a blue gem heart on a white base, attached to smaller beads and a dark blue bow. As Super Cure Marine, her entire outfit changes to a lighter shade of blue. Her hair is visibly longer, and the accessory in her hair has changed to a decorative metal piece of the Heartcatch! logo. The bow at her chest becomes larger with shorter ribbons, and the petals of her skirt are longer and sharper-looking, with two extra long coattail-like petals at the back. Her arm protectors extend up past her elbow and become full-fingered gloves. Her design of her boots also changes slightly, with larger flowers at the heels. As Cure Rainbow Marine, her outfit retains most of the elements from her original outfit. Her hair becomes a lighter shade of blue, and the two strands framing her face are now in spiral curls. The sleeves of her top and her hair accessory both gain additional feathery layers, and the number of blue petals on her skirt increases as well, with 3 extra long petals at the back. The flared white section on her boots now extends up to near her knees. She also has a small pair of golden wings on her back. Personality Erika loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer, and is able to tell one's feelings or mood out from the color combination on the clothes thanks to the color therapy she is going through. She is extremely energetic and can sometimes be a bit impatient or even lazy. She is also very nosy and will not ignore shy people like Tsubomi, and always says exactly what is on her mind. Because of this, she might give out a selfish and mean attitude to calmer people, but other times, a very mature and understanding side of her is shown, especially when it involves Tsubomi. Whenever Tsubomi is stressed or scared, Erika is usually the one to calm her down or comfort her, and Tsubomi often relies on her whenever needed. She is also shown to be quite sympathetic for others at times. Although jealous of Momoka and wishing of passing her, Erika's personality is completely different from her calm and mature sister. It is possible that Erika wishes to bypass her sister by not mimicking her, but rather do it on her own. As revealed, Erika is a very fast learner, capable of transforming without instruction from the fairies, fighting properly, and able to use Pretty Cure's power to its fullest in her first transformation just thanks to watching Cure Moonlight in her dream and remembering her rescue by Cure Blossom. This makes her a contrast to Tsubomi, who is still learning how to use all of Cure Blossom's power. Gallery Cure-marine0.png|Cure Marine Cure marine render by animegirl47899-d58f64u.png ErikaPreCure.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Transformed characters Category:Blue characters Category:Flower-themed characters Category:Fanmade English-named characters